Séance de go
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Diva-esque, dite aussi Aishuu] Une nuit d'orage, une partie entre Akira et Hikaru, alors que des promesses sont tenues et d'autres faites. Pas de romance.


Séance de go  
Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone "Seance de go" de Diva-esque, dite aussi Aishuu

* * *

**Aishuu présente :**

Séance de go

Hotta et Obata

Spoilers : tout l'anime

* * *

Akira haïssait la pluie, mais elle semblait le suivre sans cesse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison, mais à chaque fois que quelque chose allait lui arriver, il se mettait à pleuvoir. Il pouvait presque prévoir les averses, et il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'humidité monter. Les souvenirs traumatisants sont associés à divers événements, et pour lui, c'était la pluie.

Il pleuvait, en ce moment.

Il prit sa tasse dans ses mains pour se les réchauffer. Elle était à moitié pleine de thé vert, ce qui était quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose qu'il se préparait toujours quand il commençait à pleuvoir. A l'extérieur, un éclair illumina le ciel, et il se peletonna dans le fauteuil confortable, comme pour s'en cacher.

Comme il détestait les tempêtes.

Il savait que dans quelques secondes, un roulement de tonnerre suivrait, et il se réprimanda : il avait dix-neuf ans, il était trop âgé pour avoir ces peurs enfantines. Néanmoins il retint son souffle, comptant pour mesurer à quelle distance l'éclair était tombé.

"Quatre... cinq... six..."

CRASH!

"TOYA! Laisse moi entrer!"

Akira manqua tomber de sa chaise quand quelqu'un cria son nom au même instant où le tonnerre éclatait finalement. Ses mains jonglèrent avec la tasse, essayant de ne pas renverser sur lui le liquide chaud. "J'arrive!" lança-t-il, reconnaissant la voix avec irritation. Il posa la tasse sur une table proche et passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de trouver des raisons pour ne pas étrangler son visiteur. Mais il se sentit tout de même heureux d'être distrait d'un autre éclair qui zébra le ciel.

Il n'y avait que Hikaru Shindo pour se montrer au milieu d'une des pires tempêtes de l'année. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, mais son énervement s'évanouit quand il vit en face de lui son rival complètement trempé. "Shindo.., ça va?"

"C'est déjà allé mieux" admit Hikaru. "Je peux entrer?"

"Bien sûr." dit Akira en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser Hikaru passer. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit à quel point Shindo était mouillé. Il était trempé jusqu'à l'os, aves ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur son visage pâle. Ses bras étaient serrés contre lui, essayant de se garder au chaud, et ses lèvres étaient presque bleues de froid. "Tu dégoulines sur le tapis." dit-il d'une voix comique. "Veux-tu une serviette?" proposa-t-il?

Hikaru remua la tête, entrant sans même enlever ses chaussures. "Je me sècherai tout seul." assura-t-il à celui qui était parfois son rival, parfois son ami. "Il y a quelque chose dans une tempête comme celle-là qui donne envie de la savourer..." dit-il d'un air pensif, avec une voix qui semblait venir d'ailleurs. "Dommage que j'aie perdu mon parapluie..."

"Où l'as-tu laissé?" demanda Akira, en regardant Hikaru qui s'installait par terre, se frottant vivement les mains pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il se pencha, se demandant si Hikaru était en hypothermie, ou quelque chose du genre.

"Si je savais où je l'ai laissé, il ne serait pas perdu, pas vrai?" remarqua Hikaru d'un air ennuyé. Il soupira et regarda le plafond. "J'ai tellement froid." se plaignit-il.

"Veux-tu quelque chose de chaud à boire?" demanda Akira. Rien qu'à regarder Hikaru, il se sentait l'envie d'une nouvelle couche de vêtements.

"Non, je préfèrerais jouer, mais mes doigts sont gelés... Je ne pense pas que je pourrai tenir une pierre, sans même parler de les placer." Il regarda tristement ses mains.

Akira regarda ses articulations blanchies, et se retrouva à prendre la main d'Hikaru, comme la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ses mains avaient perdu la douceur de leur enfance, et Akira eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en voyant les ongles abîmés. C'étaient les mains d'un vrai joueur de go.

Et elles étaient tellement froides qu'il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas les lacher immédiatement, mais, au contraire les serrer, pour offrir à Hikaru un peu de chaleur. "Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, et que tu ne savais pas placer une pierre?" demanda-t-il. "Je t'ai fait donner ta main, juste pour pouvoir voir si tu jouais souvent..."

Hikaru étudia sa main avec concentration et comprit ce qu'Akira avait cherché, à l'époque où ils avaient douze ans. "C'est parlant, pas vrai?" dit-il pensivement. "Maintenant que je sais comment on fait, je ne peux toujours pas placer les pierres parce que je ne peux pas en soulever une." grogna-t-il. "Saleté de tempête."

Akira lacha la main d'Hikaru et se leva, comprenant le sentiment de frustration. Son rival était en face de lui, et tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de commencer à jouer. "Je placerai les pierres si tu me dis les endroits." offrit-il.

Hikaru sembla un peu surpris, puis plus concentré. "Tu as intérêt à ne pas dire que tu as perdu juste parce que tu as dû placer toutes les pierres!" dit-il.

L'idée fit rire Akira. Hikaru ne l'avait jamais battu depuis les deux premières fois. "Si tu me bats, j'accepterai ma défaite honnêtement. Mais ça n'arrivera pas."

"Akira, je te battrai un jour. Je suivrai ce chemin jusque là." promit Hikaru alors qu'Akira sortait son goban. "Fais nigiri, je dirai un ou deux."

Akira soupira un peu, d'irritation, mais obéit. "Je peux prendre blanc." offrit-il.

"Baka. On joue dans les règles. Un."

Il compta les pierres et soupira "C'est pair. Tu es blanc."

Hikaru hocha la tête alors qu'Akira plaçait sa première pierre sur l'étoile 4-4. "16-4, hoshi" annonça-t-il, prenant une autre étoile.

Akira sourit, et joua un autre mouvement.

Tout étant tranquille, sauf la voix d'Hikaru dans l'obscurité, annonçant les mouvements d'ouverture au fur et à mesure. "C'est si bizarre, de ne pas placer mes propres pierres." dit Hikaru en entamant le milieu du jeu."

A l'extérieur, il y eut un autre éclair, et Akira dut se retenir de frissonner "Tu t'es réchauffé? Si c'est le cas, tu peux les placer tout seul." dit-il un peu nerveusement. Ce n'était pas confortable de jouer pour deux, même s'il avait souvent recréé des parties tout seul. C'était juste bizarre d'entendre Hikaru dire ses coups, et d'une certaine façon, cela le rendait plus proche de l'autre pro que jamais, en faisant de lui une part de ce jeu

"Non, on continue un peu comme ça. 4-3, boshi..."

Akira se laissa retomber dans le jeu, essayant de deviner les buts d'Hikaru. Hikaru jouait souvent un jeu profond, et si Akira n'en gardait pas le contrôle, il pourrait se faire rattraper.

"Je me demande si c'est ce que ressentait Sai." murmura Hikaru.

La pierre qu'Akira allait placer près du tengen tomba par terre. "Sai?"

"J'ai joué au go avec Sai comme ça, mais c'était moi qui plaçais les pierres. C'est étrange. On se sent un peu distant du jeu, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment le nôtre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il évolue, je me sens plus proche de toi, parce que tu m'aides à le créer." dit Hikaru d'une voix rêveuse.

Akira fixa son rival, se demandant si ce jour qu'Hikaru lui avait promis était venu. "Sai... Shindo, pourquoi Sai ne pouvait-il pas poser ses pierres?"

Hikaru resta sans répondre une minute, avant de lever son regard pour rencontrer celui d'Akira "Parce que c'était un fantôme." dit-il doucement.

"Quoi?" Akira avait les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de réfléchir à ce que Shindo venait de dire.

"Il était mort. Il y a environ mille ans, à l'époque Heian." dit Hikaru. "Tu as l'intention de jouer?"

Akira se demanda si la pluie avait donné la fièvre à Shindo, ou s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête au début de la tempête et était en train de rêver tout ça "Shindo, arrête de mentir."

"Je ne mens pas!" insista Hikaru, qui devenait agité. "Sai était un fantôme!"

Akira prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. "Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas du début?" demanda-t-il. "Je vais supposer pendant cinq minutes que tu n'es pas fou et t'écouter."

Hikaru souffla bruyamment, et son souffle à travers ses dents sonnait comme un sifflement "Quand j'avais douze ans, je fouillais dans le grenier de mon grand-père et un fantôme est apparu d'un goban. Son nom était Sai."

Akira serra les poings, voulant refuser l'incroyable histoire que Shindo continuait de raconter, narrant comment c'était Sai qui avait battu Akira ces deux premières fois, comment c'était lui qui jouait en indiquant les mouvements..

"Il me disait où placer les pierres, et je le faisais. Il n'avait pas de corps, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer. J'étais le seul à pouvoir le voir, et je me sentais triste pour lui. Je ne respectais pas vraiment le go alors. Je ne connaissais pas le jeu." Il regarda ses ongles abîmés. "J'ai changé."

Akira ouvrit la bouche pour accuser Hikaru de mensonge ou de folie - il ne savait pas exactement - mais des mots différents sortirent de sa bouche. "Mais pourquoi as-tu joué toi-même au tournoi des collèges?"

Des yeux intenses rencontrèrent les siens, et il sut qu'Hikaru n'était pas fou. Il pouvait y lire la vérité alors que la pièce était illuminée de l'extérieur par un éclair et que la pluie martelait la fenêtre de sa cadence inégale. "Parce que je voulais jouer contre toi." dit Hikaru, se penchant en avant. "J'étais égoïste, et je voulais que tu me regardes, et que tu arrêtes de pourchasser Sai. je ne voulais pas être un intermédiaire toute ma vie."

Akirs sentit une tension dans sa poitrine, et il plissa les yeux "Sai... Sai est ici maintenant?" voulut-il savoir.

"Non. Il est parti quand j'avais quinze ans." dit doucement Hikaru.

"Quand tu as arrêté de jouer..." réalisa Akirsa. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, après son départ." dit Hikaru "Est-ce que c'était ma faute? Mais je me suis rappelé ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il était revenu pour finir ce qu'il n'avait jamais accompli... pour trouver le coup divin..." dit Hikaru, laissant trainer sa voix.

Akira fixa Hikaru. "Donc il l'a trouvé" dit-il doucement, essayant de réprimer son envie. Combien d'entre eux le cherchaient-ils? Et Sai l'avait vraiment TROUVE, mais juste pour disparaître avant de le partager...

"Peut-être." Hikaru, tranquille, attendit qu'Akira joue avant de reprendre. "Ou peut-être qu'il a trouvé autre chose. Je ne pense pas que Sai a exactement compris pourquoi il était là, jusqu'à la toute fin. Vers la fin, avant de partir, il avait très peur de disparaître. Mais s'il était dans une quête divine, il n'aurait pas du connaître la peur. Je pense qu'il était toujours humain, même si c'était un fantôme."

Akira regarda les yeux d'Hikaru, y trouva de la sagesse tranquille. "Quand es-tu devenu plus sage que moi?" demanda-t-il. "Alors les fantômes ne savent pas pourquoi ils sont là?"

"Peut-être. Mais peut-être qu'ils sont là pour finir ce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait, et quand ils l'ont accompli, ils nous quittent... et nous portons leur héritage." dit Hikaru, fixant le jeu. "Si je veux trouver Sai, je joue une partie, et il est là, dans mon jeu."

"Et le mien." murmura Akira "Nous nous changeons les uns les autres en jouant."

Hikaru écarquilla les yeux. "Cela veut dire que je suis dans ton jeu?"

"Juste comme moi dans le tien." dit gentiment Akira.

"Alors si nous voulons nous retrouver, il nous suffit de jouer." dit Hikaru. Il semblait rassuré par cete pensée.

"Je joue maintenant." dit Akira, jouant finalement son prochain coup.

Je jeu continua pendant des heures alors que la nuit tombait, aucun d'eux ne se leva de son coussin. Les cheveux et les vêtements d'Hikaru avaient séché, mais Akira continuait à placer les pièces, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait changer cette façon de jouer. Finalement, ils finirent le yose et observèrent le goban. Hikaru dut admettre sa défaite. "J'ai perdu." dit-il, s'inclinant.

"Merci pour la partie." répondit Akira, s'inclinant aussi.

"Un demi-point." dit doucement Hikaru. "Quand ils changeront le komi international, je gagnerai... mais ce ne sera pas pareil. je veux gagner une partie de la façon dont nous avons toujours joué."

Akira considéra le motif final des pierres "Changer le komi... oui, cela changerait le jeu, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il n'avait pas voulu considérer le futur changement dans les règles, ne voulant pas penser aux répercussions. Combien de parties auraient été changées, si le komi avait été différent? A quoi ressembleraient leurs parties dans le futur, une fois que cette nouvelle règle deviendrait officielle?

"Je n'aime pas ça." dit Hikaru "Changer les règles... c'est nous changer. Nous sommes forcés de changer dans notre vie, mais certaines choses devraient persister. Si un joueur n'est pas assez fort pour gagner avce les règles actuelles, il doit travailler pour devenir plus fort. Le go est joué depuis des centaines d'années. Pourquoi le changer maintenant?"

Akira n'avait pas de réponse. Il frissonna. "On joue demain au salon de go?" demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

"Je ne peux pas." dit Hikaru. "Mais un autre jour. Et je gagnerai alors! Je jouerai contre toi jusqu'à ce que je gagne!" clama-t-il fièrement, comme il le faisait toujours. "Et on ne changera pas le komi..."

"Nos règles restent les mêmes." accepta Akira. "Et tu ne me battras jamais, parce que je resterai toujours au-dessus de toi." Il regarda la tempête à l'extérieur, et constata que la pluie se calmait. "La tempête s'en va." annonça-t-il, sentant sa tension s'évanouir.

"Et ça veut dire que je dois partir." dit Hikaru, se levant et s'étirant. Il lança un sourire malicieux à Akira qui le conduisait jusqu'à la porte. Il frissonna un peu quand Akira lui ouvrit. "Merci de m'avoir écouté et de ne pas penser que je suis fou."

"Je pense que tu es fou." répondit Akira, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, "mais je pense aussi que tu dis la vérité."

"Idiot!" se moqua Hikaru. "Je reviendrai." dit-il, puis il disparut dans l'allée.

Akira le regarda partir avant de retourner fixer le goban qu'il n'avait pas rangé. C'était un jeu brillant, un de leurs meilleurs... et ils ne l'avaient pas discuté. C'était étrange : d'habitude, Hikaru et lui se criaient dessus à propos de prétendues erreurs, mais alors qu'il étudiait le goban et se perdait dans les motifs des pierres, il réalisa qu'ils avaient atteint un nouveau niveau.

Il était devenu plus fort, avec cette partie. Hikaru faisait toujours ça, il le forçait à progresser pour qu'il puisse rester au-dessus de lui. Il s'était promis, à treize ans, qu'il ne laisserait jamais Hikaru le rattraper, et jusqu'ici, il avait tenu parole, mais...

Si Hikaru avait joué un daidaigeima ici, plutôt qu'un keima... Akira considéra la possibilité, touchant la pierre blanche.

Son téléphone portable interrompit ses pensées, faisant éclater les premières mesures de "Catch you catch me" et il fit la grimace. Deux semaines plus tôt, Hikaru avait joué avec la sonnerie et Akira, qui n'était pas bon avec les appareils modernes, n'avait pas pu retrouver le sonnerie normale. De plus, la tête des gens quand ils entendaient le téléphone d'AKIRA TOYA jouer le générique de Card captor Sakura avait été sans prix, et il était tenté de le garder de façon permanente.

Il répondit, l'esprit ailleurs. "C'est Toya."

"Toya-san?" dit une voix féminine inconnue.

"Oui?" répondit-il précautionneusement, espérant qu'un démarcheur téléphonique n'était pas arrivé à avoir son numéro.

La personne commença à dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis la fille reprit la parole. "C'est... c'est Akari Fujisaki..." dit-elle d'une voix étranglée

Pourquoi l'ancienne camarade de classe d'Hikaru l'appellerait-elle, se demanda-t-il, puis il réalisa qu'Hikaru avait probablement éteint son téléphone. Akira ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il venait juste de partir, mais elle commença à parler avant.

"Il... il y a eu un accident." dit-elle.

Il se sentit glacé, et eut l'impression de sentir du plomb au creux de son estomac. "Quoi?" murmura-t-il.

"Hikaru était de retour d'une partie de go pédagigique ce matin, mais... il pleuvait si fort... une voiture a dérapé dans l'eau jusqu'à l'endroit où il attendait pour traverser..." continua-t-elle, sa voix sans expression, comme celle d'une personne qui n'a pas encore accepté la vérité. "Toya-san, il est mort instantanément. Ils ont dit qu'il n'avait rien senti."

"Mais... mais..." dit Toya, regardant par la fenêtre. il faisait nuit maintenant, et si Hikaru...

Non... impossible...

Il voulait lui dire qu'Hikaru ne pouvait pas être mort, qu'il venait juste de passer chez lui pour jouer une partie, puis il réalisa qu'Hikaru n'avait rien touché. Akira lui avait ouvert pour le laisser entrer. Il avait refusé une couverture ou de la nourriture, et sa peau avait été gelée et il n'avait pas placé ses pierres...

"Je voulais vous dire, je pense que vous deviez savoir." disait-elle, mais le téléphone lui tomba des mains alors qu'il observait la partie, la partie impossible qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir jouée.

Son rival...

"Peut-être qu'ils sont là pour finir ce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait..."

Il se rappela ce qu'Hikaru avait dit et réalisa soudainement la signification de ces mots.

"Un autre jour, et je gagnerai alors! Je jouerai contre toi jusqu'à ce que je gagne!"

Avec des mains tremblantes, Akira commença à ranger les pierres, imaginant des nouveaux mouvements, des nouveaux contres. Ses doigts commencèrent à mettre en place de nouveau joseki, imaginant comment Hikaru répondrait.

Oui, ils joueraient encore.

Hikaru Shindo tiendrait sa promesse, et Akira Toya devait rester au-dessus de lui. Il devait devenir meilleur. Il devait être sûr qu'Hikaru ne le battrait jamais... car s'il perdait, Hikaru n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester.

FIN

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Une de mes histoires de fantômes préférées est celle où un ami/parent se montre à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'il est mort et dit toutes sortes de choses cryptiques - parfois un avertissement, parfois un message jamais avoué. Et l'histoire se termine habituellement avec le personne qui découvre que son ami/parent est mort juste avant de franchir le seuil...

Je me suis dit qu'Hikaru no go serait parfait pour ça, et qui serait plus susceptible de devenir un fantôme qu'Hikaru?

Je me suis aussi dit qu'Akira POURRAIT toucher Hikaru, parce qu'on dirait que Sai peut s'accrocher à Hikaru et le secouer... si on peut voir un fantôme dans le monde de HnG, on peut apparemment le sentir.

Le komi est le handicap avec lequel joue noir, parce qu'il a l'avantage de commencer. A l'hiver 2002, le Japon a changé son komi en 6,5 au lieu de 5,5 que nous voyons dans la série. Je sais que Hikaru no go commence en 1998, mais je le repousse à plus tôt pour des buts créatifs.

Merci à SailorMac pour l'édition, et à Sonya pour la beta.


End file.
